


Dangerous weapon handling

by Fallon_Kristerson



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Shorter is supposed to know how to deal with guns, but sometimes he forgets to be careful. Good he's a lucky guy.





	Dangerous weapon handling

**Author's Note:**

> This was for day 2 (Weapons) but I forgot to upload it bc long day.

Shorter/YL Fantasies and Nightmares / Weapons. Some kind of Bodyguard AU(?)

 

Shorter remembers the first time he held a gun in his hands. It was heavier than he expected and actually aiming right was way harder that any movie made it seem like. He felt kind of cheated, but eventually got the knack of it. Knowing that Ash perfectioned it in half of the time still annoys him but he dealt with it and doesn’t care that much anymore.

He respects weapons, it’s not that he’s just foolishly waving them around without any care. Even though he was acquainted with them pretty early and uses them now as an almost daily tool, he still keeps in mind what a slight mistake could cause. He doesn’t forget that they kill and that he has killed people. Maybe that’s why he felt so intimidated the first time he met Yut Lung.

That man is a walking weapon. Not really because his family treats him rather as an object than a human being, but because of how he is able to use himself to get what he wants. Some men point guns to one’s temple, threaten while still trembling and screaming. Yut Lung just smiles and acts coyly until he gets it. If nothing else works, he can still drop something in your drink and it’s done.

The first time he got to hold him, he remembers that first time he held a gun. Heavy, cold but extremely exciting. Just like when he fired for the first time, his body was filled with adrenalin and he felt livid still hours later. It was the same in so many ways: dangerous, kind of not right and possibly life threatening. He somehow learned to like that rush, so he doesn’t mind when that human snake looks at him with a mocking smile. He smiles back and reaches out trying to get his hair. He knows he hates that and provoking him makes everything just so much more enticing. The slight wrinkle between Yut Lung’s nose and brows gives him away and he knows he’s annoying him perfectly well.

His smile grows and he lets out a breathy laugh.

“What? I though you were into rough play…”

“Don’t touch my hair,” Yut Lung hisses back, but lowly, like the soft growl of a cat that’s just mildly annoyed. Shorter aims again and this time strokes his glossy, black hair.

“You were smoking before,” Yue complains. “The smell will stick on me.”

“There’s something called a shower. You’re going to take one anyway after this.” Shorter rolls his eyes and pulls him over, crushing their mouths together. Yut Lung’s first reaction is to bite and he doesn’t mind, he’s long over that. He still bites back, just because he’s like that and he would never go down without a fight, especially not against that particular teen. He pushes back and presses him against the mattress, holding firm as the other squirms under him, trying to free himself. Shorter feels like pushing a bit more and holds him firmly, grinning.

“Looks like someone should train those arms a bit more, you have barely any strength in them.”

“Fuck you,” Yut Lung barely grunts before Shorter kisses him again. As soon as his arms are released, he goes for his hair, tugging and pulling. Yue always fights back, even if he wants it just as much as Shorter does. He fights because is just it’s how he functions. It’s only when the orgasm builds up , ready to crash, that he crashed too, coming down with a chocked moan as his body arches beneath Shorter’s.

After that, it’s all over very soon. Yut Lung, not being a fan of seconds, just lies there, breathing heavily and finally yawning. Shorter has the slight suspicion that he doesn’t actually enjoy sex that much and is rather in it for the power play. He doesn’t mind, he enjoys the little escapades to his room, likes getting to see his disheveled hair, how he trembles or how his pupils are blown while he tries to act unimpressed, or how he gasps when getting it right _there_. But he doesn’t mind not getting it more than once every other while. It’s not like he doesn’t have any other options… He yawns again and closes his eyes for a second, just enough to feel Yut Lung moving by his side and then suddenly how he climbs onto his hips, sitting there.

“What? You want more?” he laughs but halts when he opens his eyes, meeting right with the lethal end of his own gun.

“Haven’t you ever thought how dangerous it is to leave this so close to me?” Yut Lung softly asks, a serious tone pending from his lips.

Shorter gulps.

“What? Seriously now? You could have killed me long ago” he snorts and then laughs ironically. “I guess the sex was that good…”

Yut Lung wrinkles his nose. “Don’t let it get to your head,” he snarks back and pushes the gun a bit closer to Shorter. “I couldn’t actually shoot,” he then says with a smug smile as he still holds it pointed at his chest. Shorter arches a brow.

“That can’t be true.”

“Why not? Shooting someone isn’t the only way to kill them,” Yut Lung muses as he turns his back on him. Shorter bites his lip as he trails the length of his undone hair.

“I don’t think you’re that choosy when having to kill someone,” Shorter argues and slowly takes the weapon from his hands, putting it down on the nightstand by the side. His free hand glides up Yue’s thigh and he seems to not mind as he slowly lies down on top of him.

Shorter grins.

“So, no second round tonight either?”

“I’m tired.”

“Sure, baby snake.”

He gets a lazy slap con the shoulder, which just makes him laugh. Yue mumbles something about not being too loud, as if they weren’t having not so quiet sex minutes before.

He doesn’t think any more about Yut Lung’s words, even when he eventually finds out they were a lie. Not that he cares, he’s just glad it wasn’t him getting shot.


End file.
